Chrono Crusade: The Avenger
by The Whispering Wind
Summary: Now I've never actually watch the Anime, but I have watch one vid of it and it struck a chord with me and I have been meaning to write a Fanfic about it. So here it is - I hope you enjoy!


**Chrono Crusade - The Avenger**

Rosette pulled Chrono behind a turned over car and threw him against it. A wall of dust swept in around them. Chrono and Rosette covered their mouths and coughed. It began to clear, Rosette peeked out from behind the car and gasped seeing the large crater in the middle of the street. Just beyond it stood Viscount Lerajie. He gazed back at her with a smug grin.

"You survived. Surprising. I won't miss next time, however! I will find Azmaria and take her back!" He said.

Chrono pulled Rosette's sleeve. "Let's do it, Rosette. It's the only way." Rosette looked at him sidelong and nodded. She took the watch from around her neck and held it. Just as it was starting to glow, a hand grabbed hers and another took the watch. Rosette looked up at Satella as she stood over her. She shook her head. "Don't do it." She said. "We have to. He'll find Azmaria." Rosette said.

Satella shook her head. "He won't. Get Azmaria away and I'll stall him."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Chrono asked. Satella looked up at Lerajie, who was coming toward them now. "We don't have much choice."

"Don't bother."

They all looked up to see Azmaria standing there. Rosette rose and grabbed her by the arms. "What are you doing out of your hiding place?" She hissed. Azmaria didn't look up at her. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "It's no use. If we get away now, he'll just come back later. Maybe he'll actually hurt someone then." She gazed up at Rosette. She smiled. "It's for the best."

Rosette stared at her in shock. "You don't mean you're—"

"I don't want to lose you guys now. Everyone that's near me is killed." Azmaria said, her small voice was choked to silence. Rosette shook her head vigorously, gripping her tighter. "I won't let you!"

"You haven't a choice." Lerajie came from around the car. They flinched and turned to him. Rosette pulled Azmaria behind her and pulled out her gun. Satella brought up her hands to summon a spirit from a jewel.

The ground under Lerajie shuddered.

Lerajie looked down and stepped back, watching as lines formed along the road. Water trickled and gushed from the cracks, gathering at their feet. Suddenly, the ground exploded and a geyser sprayed from the hole. Lerajie jumped back and stared up at the tower of water.

"Stay away from her."

Lerajie turned to see a man standing some feet away from him. He was dressed in a black trench coat with its collar pulled up around his throat. On each of his hands were heavy metal gauntlets.

The man glared at Lerajie with gold colored eyes. "You will not touch her." He declared again. He raised his gauntleted hands. The metal turned to liquid and started to gather at his fists. It extended higher and took the shape of a blade. The metal hardened and he was now armed with a pair of katars.

Lerajie gritted his teeth. Throwing out his hand, he let loose an energy ball. The man ran at it and leaned out of its path, allowing it to pass. He headed straight for Lerajie, slashing at his throat. Lerajie ducked and lashed out at the back of his head. He cried out and staggered back as his arm fell to the ground. Blood squirted out of his shoulder and he put a hand to it. The man turned and flicked the blood off his Katar. His eyes were cold, not moved by the fact Lerajie's severed arm lay at his feet. Lerajie formed another energy ball – a larger one – and threw it at him. Glancing at the others behind him, the man crossed his arms over his chest. The energy ball was met by a large wall of wind, which held it back for a moment before flinging it back at Lerajie. Lerajie caught it and absorbed it. "What are you?" He growled.

"Your end if you dare come near this girl again!" The man declared, lowering his arms.

Lerajie turned and flew off. The man watched him go. Only when Lerajie was beyond sight did he seem to relax. His katars melted and morphed back into gauntlets on his hands. He turned back to the group and stared at them.

Chrono stared wide-eyed at the man, trying to process all he had seen in the last few moments. Azmaria stepped out from behind Rosette and gazed at him. She flinched when his eyes locked on her. He raised a hand and motioned for her to come over. "Come here. I must speak with you."

Azmaria felt Rosette grip her arm. "Why?" Rosette asked accusingly. The man turned his head to her. "I have seen her before. I must know who she is."

"Where have you seen me before?" Azmaria asked, curious. The man looked back at her and merely said: "in dreams."

"Dreams?" Chrono asked.

The man nodded. "I have seen this girl in my dreams for years now, and I've been trying to find her – to know who she is and find out why she haunts my sleep." He approached and Rosette moved Azmaria behind her a bit. The man gave her a look and then stared back down at Azmaria. He bowed his head politely. "My name is Vidar. What is yours?"

"Azmaria." Azmaria answered meekly.

The man smiled. "Very fitting." He muttered.

"Well," Rosette interjected, "thank you for your help. Let's get back to the Order, guys." Chrono nodded and followed Rosette as she led Azmaria away. Satella followed suit after examining the man with her eyes.

"Wait." He said. They stopped and looked back at him. "May I go with you?"

"No!" Rosette said hurriedly. She looked at Chrono and he nodded. Rosette felt Azmaria slip from her grasp and tried to stop her as she approached the man. She went up to him and stared into his eyes. She remained there for some time. The man stared back at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. You may come with us."

"Azmaria!" Rosette and Chrono said in unison.

Azmaria turned to them. "He save my life. As well as yours." She looked back up at Vidar. "The least we could do is allow him to come back with us."

"I don't think that is wise." Satella said, crossing her arms. "You saw what he did to Lerajie. What makes you think he can't do that to us?"

"He rescued us. Why would he do that if he wanted to harm us?" Azmaria pointed out. She offered her hand to Vidar. "Are you hungry? We have a lot of food back at the Magdalene Order."

Vidar blinked back his surprise and took her offered hand in his. She gave him a big grin. Vidar couldn't help but smile back. Azmaria pulled his hand and he followed obediently as she led him off. Rosette, Chrono and Satella exchanged unsure looks before following.

†

Azmaria brought a bowl of soup over to Vidar as he sat in the dinning room. "Here." She said, offering him the bowl. He smiled up at her and thanked her. He put the bowl down and took a taste. "This is good. It's been a long time since I've had a warm meal."

"You travel a lot?" Azmaria inquired. Vidar nodded, his gold eyes fixed on her. "Yes. In fact, I've been searching for you."

Azmaria sat erect. "Me?"

Vidar nods. "Well, not in the way you think." He looks down at his bowl and stares at his reflection. "You see. I woke up in the basement of some building. I had no idea who I was or why I was there. When I climbed the stairs, I saw that he building was in ruins. It looked as though a bomb or something had destroyed it. There were little graves everywhere, and I knew the building must have been attacked some time before I woke up there. Since then, I've been wandering this earth with one thought, one urge."

He looked back at Azmaria. He stared for a long while, taking her features in. "I had to find you. I did not know who I saw in my dreams or why I had to find her, but I've been driven for years by those dreams. I had to find her – I had to find you. So when I saw that Devil trying to get you, and I saw you for the first time, I knew you were the girl in my dreams."

"And that's why you saved us!" Azmaria said in realization. Vidar nodded. He pushed his bowl away and leaned on the table. "Now I don't have any other urge than to remain with you. To protect you. And, maybe, find out who I am through you."

Azmaria looked down at her hands. "Well. I hope you do find answers. I'll do anything I can to help you. After all, you saved my life."

Vidar looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Azmaria."

He brought the bowl closer and started eating again. He held the spoon before his mouth. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and took a sip.

"Sure." Azmaria said.

"Why were you going to give yourself up before?" Vidar asked.

He glanced at her and saw that her head was bowed. A small glitter caught his eye and he watched as a tear fell to the floor.

"It's always my fault." She explained in a soft tone. "Ever since I received my gift, everyone I've been with has died. Even my parents." Her voice trailed off. She sniffed and brought a hand to her eye. "I'm just bad luck."

She gasped when she felt a hand cup her chin. It tilted her face back up. She found herself staring in Vidar's golden eyes. He was smiling. With his other hand, he searched in his coat and pulled out a handkerchief. He dried her face with it.

"Tell me. If you're such bad luck, why did your friends try and defend you?"

"Because," Azmaria said, "they care about me."

"So doesn't that mean they don't care whether you're bad luck?"

"I don't want them to get hurt…" Azmaria said softly.

"They were willing to do anything for you, Azmaria!" Vidar said firmly, his eyes hardening. Azmaria froze in fright. Vidar exhaled. "It is not your fault they deal with these things." He then said softly. "They chose to, and you did not bring this on them. They care about you. Very much."

Azmaria's eyes filled with tears once again. Vidar chuckled and dabbed at them. "And just so happens, so do I."

Azmaria smiled and laughed embarrassedly. "Thank you, Vidar. You know, I feel as though I have met you before."

Vidar pocketed the handkerchief. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, maybe that's why I needed to find you." Vidar said, turning back to his food. "Maybe we have met before." "I surely would have remembered." Azmaria said. "Not many people have gold eyes."

Vidar chuckled and winked at her. "True, Azmaria. True."

†

Vidar woke in the night hearing running feet and hushed voices. He rose from his seat in the corner of the room and stretched. He looked over at Azmaria and smiled. He went over to her side and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

Hearing the voices again, he went to the door and opened it. Outside, he could see Sister Katharine and Father Remington conversing outside a bedroom door. They were solemn and sounded very concerned. Vidar went over. "What is going on?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

Remington looked up at him and shook his head sadly. "It's Satella Harvenheit. It seems there's something inside her. We don't know what it is, but she's been having convulsions and we can't get her up."

Vidar nodded and looked at the door. He took a breath and looked to Katharine. "May I go in?"

"You shouldn't. We aren't sure if whatever is afflicting her will attack another. Steiner, her servant, was the only exception we made." She said. "But we can't let her suffer." Vidar said. "I believe I can help her. Every second that's lost possibly brings us within a second of losing her."

Katharine looked at Remington. He nodded and looked to Vidar. "Go in. I hope you can help her."

Vidar bowed his head. "I'll do everything I can." He went in and closed the door behind him. He stopped seeing Steiner kneeling at Satella's bedside. He held the young woman's hand in his.

Vidar gazed over Satella and truly understood her condition. She trembled and shook. Sweat beaded her forehead and her eyes rolled under their lids. She was sickly white, and her lips were purple.

Vidar came up behind Steiner and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not waking up." He said softly.

Vidar nodded. "I know. They told me."

Steiner looked up at him, and Vidar saw the worry in his eyes. Steiner shook his grayed head. "I can't lose her, sir. Isn't there something we can do?"

"There is." Vidar said. "I'm going to try, at least. I'm going to have to ask you to step aside though, my friend."

Steiner looked down at Satella's hand and slowly set it back down on the bed. He rose and stood to the side, Vidar knelt at her side as Steiner had done and took Satella's hand. He sighed. "I haven't done this before." He admitted.

"You can do it." Steiner said. "At least you have something to try. You're her only chance."

Vidar nodded. He turned Satella's hand over and held it as if to shake it. He curled his second and third fingers down and against the center of her palm. He closed his eyes and focused hard. Steiner gasped when, for a second, a gold aura outlined Vidar.

Vidar found himself deep in Satella's mind. It was dark and almost empty. The only thing he saw was a curtain of light and a small child huddled there. He approached the child.

"Hello there." He said.

The child looked up at him squealed with fright. Vidar reached out his hand. "Don't worry. I'm a friend. I wont hurt you."

"Something is in here." The girl wept, rubbing her eye with a fist. Vidar nodded. "I know. I'm here to help you." The girl lowered her hand. She gazed up at him and sniffled. "You…you are?" Vidar nods.

The girl stood and brought her hands together and laid them on her lap. "My name is Satella. What's yours?" "Satella?" Vidar said in shock. The little girl nodded. "I must be speaking with her essence." Vidar thought to himself. "My name is Vidar." He said with a smile.

"You're name sounds familiar." Satella said.

"We're acquaintances in the outside world."

The little girl nodded. "Tell me Mr. Vidar. Have you seen my sister?"

Vidar raised his eyebrows. "No. No, I haven't." The girl sighed and looked down.

"She was taken from me a long time ago. I'm still searching for her."

Vidar kneeled before her and smiled. "I'm sorry. I hope you find her soon. And if there's anything I can do to help, just ask."

Little Satella smiled and brought her hands together before her face. "Really?" She asked, jumping excitedly. Vidar nods. Little Satella threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Vidar. You're so kind. I wish more people were like you."

Vidar chuckled. He then breaks their embrace and meets Satella's eyes. "Now. I want you to do something. It's going to get rid of the thing searching in your mind. But you have to do as I ask."

Little Satella nods. "We should hurry. I can sense it getting closer."

Vidar took her small hands in his and guided them apart and out. "Focus." He instructed and closed his eyes. Satella nodded and closed hers as well. The darkness around them wavered and a ripple exploded from them.

Vidar opened his eyes and found himself back in Satella's room, still holding her hand. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Steiner was pressed against the wall, staring up at a large dark figure.

Vidar rose and pointed at the creature. "Be gone!"

The figure turned to him and growled. It lowered onto all fours and crept toward him. Vidar's eyes flashed and his hands exploded into flame. He threw out his hands and sprayed the creature with a stream of fire. It wailed and fled, crashing through the window.

Remington burst through the door. "What is going on in here?"

The far side of the room was scorched and the rug was still smoldering. Steiner was pressed against the wall, staring at the broken window. Vidar stood in the middle of the room with his hands on fire.

Vidar turned to him. "The threat is handled." He said. He raised his hands and blew out the flames.

"What was it?" Katharine asked.

"A Preta." Vidar said. "It eats the spirits of their victims and leaves them comatose."

"Did it…" Katharine asked, looking at Satella. Vidar shook his head. "She's only sleeping. I was able to force the Preta out of her before it did harm." He looked at Satella as well. "She's very strong."

Steiner went over to Satella and knelt. "Thank goodness." He looked up at Vidar. "Thank you." He said. "If I had lost her, I don't know what I would have done."

Vidar smiled and nodded to him. He left the room and leaned on wall. Sister Katharine and Father Remington came out, closing the door behind them. Katharine put a hand on Vidar's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired." He muttered.

"You must be." Remington said.

"Thank you, Vidar." Katharine said. "Satella would have been in a bad spot if it weren't for you. You were heaven sent."

Vidar smiled and patted her hand. "I'm happy to help. You offered me a place to stay despite your doubts. I'm glad to return the kind gesture." He grunted and stood straight. He went back into Azmaria's room, closing the door behind him. He checked her and saw that she hadn't stirred. He smiled and went over to his chair. He fell back into it and let out a long sigh. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

†

Satella accepted a cup of tea from Steiner. She smiled up at him and thanked him. She examined him. "Why Steiner! You look as though you've been crying!"

Steiner smiled at her. "I was so worried about you last night, Miss. I'm just thankful that you're alright." Satella smiled and rubbed his arm. "You're too sweet."

Steiner blushed and went about sweeping up the ashes. Satella took a sip and exhaled in satisfaction. She looked back up at Steiner. "Did you ask Vidar to see me?"

"Indeed I did, Miss." Steiner said.

Just then there was a knock at their door. "Come in!" Satella said.

Vidar came in and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me, Satella?" Satella nodded and set down her glass. "Yes I did. Steiner, would you mind in giving us a moment?"

"Not at all, Miss." Steiner said. He set aside his broom and left

"I wanted to thank you." Satella said. "For last night."

Vidar sat on the edge of her bed and smiled. "I was glad to help."

Satella drew a circle on the blanket with her finger. Her cheeks turned pink. "I also appreciate you offering to help me find my sister." "I meant it." Vidar said. "I know you did. And I also owe you an apology."

"No." Vidar said, shaking his head. "You were right to doubt me. It just meant you care about Azmaria and wanted the best for her."

Satella's eyes glistened. "You are an odd one, Vidar." She said softly. She moved closer. "I've never met a man like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked with a chuckle.

Satella giggled and shook her head. "No. Not at all."

They stared at each other for a while. Vidar looked down when he felt her hand on his.

"I want to help you like you helped us." Satella said. "Maybe you can show me how to do that mind link you used. Maybe I can help you find answers about your past."

Vidar nodded. "Alright. It just might work."

He took her hand and showed her how he had held hers last night. "Now. Use your powers, but focus them on me. Imagine an aura around me, and imagine your own mixing with it." Vidar instructed.

Satella nodded and gasped when their auras flickered for a second. She looked up at Vidar with wide eyes. He nodded for her to continue. Satella closed her eyes and focused. She found herself in a dark place. There was nothing all around her. "Hmph." She mused, heading off in one direction in hopes of finding something. "There has to be at least something in his mind." Satella said.

She stopped when she caught sight of a large gilded door. Before it stood a young boy, probably fifteen, who uncannily looked like Vidar. The only differences were age, hair color and eye color.

Satella went over and the boy smiled sweetly upon seeing her. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Satella asked. The small boy bowed his head. "My name is Nikola. Who are you?' "Satella." She replied. "A friend of Vidar's."

The young boy nodded with an "ah". "I know him as well." He said. He held his hands out wide. "How may I help you, Miss Satella?"

"I want to help Vidar. He doesn't remember anything about himself other than the last few years." Satella said.

"I know how to unlock his past." Nikola said. He nodded to the door. "It lies beyond that door. Only Vidar can pass through it, and only with a secret Azmaria knows." Nikola met Satella's eyes. She could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his cheek. "She is the key." He added.

Nikola began to fade and Satella found herself back in her own mind. She opened her eyes and looked up at Vidar. He opened his eyes as well and rubbed them.

"What did you find out?" Vidar asked.

"I met someone else." She said. Vidar made a strange face. "There's someone else inside me?" "I think. He said his name was Nikola and he was standing before a door. He told me the secret to your past was behind it. He told me that the only way you can unlock it is with a secret that Azmaria knows. She's the key, he said."

Vidar held his head. "Nikola. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He also looked kind of like you." Satella said.

Vidar rose and went to the window. He looked out over the land and took a deep breath.

"Vidar?" Satella asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said softly. He turned back to her. "I need to speak with Azmaria."

Satella nodded. He headed for the door and stopped when he heard his name. He looked down at Satella. She smiled up at him. Vidar smiled back and bowed his head. "Thank you, my friend. You did help me. Feel better soon, eh?"

Satella nodded. "I'm sure I will. And you're welcome. My friend."

Vidar took her hand and brought it up to his lips. He left a kiss on her knuckles and left. Satella stared at her hand. She held it close and sank into her pillow with a smile.

†

"Azmaria?"

Azmaria looked up and saw Vidar walking toward her. Azmaria rose from the ground and dusted her dress.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Vidar asked. Azmaria shook her head. "I'm just helping take care of the garden. Why, is there something wrong?" "I just need to talk to you." Vidar said. Azmaria nodded and followed him to the shade of the west wall. Vidar turned back to her. "Satella found something inside me." He explained. "A boy named Nikola told her that you have the answer to my past."

"Nikola?" Azmaria asked. She looked off. "I…I remember a boy named Nikola. He was with me in the Choir. That was before they were all killed and I was kidnapped by Ricardo."

Azmaria looked back to Vidar and saw that he trembled and shook. "Vidar?" She asked. "That's it." Vidar murmered. He held his head with his hands and his eyes went wide in horror. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground. He scrambled back until he hit the wall, where he curled up. Azmaria knelt at his side and raised her hands as if to touch him. "Vidar? What's wrong?" Azmaria asked, concerned.

"I remember now." Vidar said. "That's what I am!"

"What do you mean, Vidar?" Azmaria asked.

Vidar looked up at her, his eyes swelling with tears. "I was created by Nikola."

Azmaria gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Vidar gazed down at his hands. "It happened on that night. Nikola had planned to turn a cell into a servant Homunculus. For years he had practiced Alchemy and wanted to try creating one. He had finished the cell in the basement of the musical hall when it was attacked."

Azmaria trembled as she stared at Vidar, the memories of that terrible night playing in her mind as he spoke. Vidar clenched his hands. "Nikola, dying, dragged himself to the basement and put his life – his essence; his likeness – into me and told me: "you are Vidar the Avenger. Find Azmaria. Retrieve her and protect her. Avenge her as well as myself". And with his dying breath he passed his soul into me and instructed me to keep you safe." Vidar looked up at her. Azmaria had tears streaming down her cheeks; hot and unbidden.

"So a year passed, and my body grew in the tube. I can see the days fall into months, watching as Nikola is buried and the building left in ruins. I watched as my body, finished, slip out of the tube and onto the floor of the basement…that's where I began…the past I never knew."

"Nikola." Azmaria whispered, her voice choked by her emotions.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, looking up at her. "I am not my creator – nor am I human!" Vidar threw down his fists. "I'm not human! I'm a mere image! A reflection!"

Azmaria threw herself in his arms and cried. "No! You _are _Nikola!"

Vidar shook his head vigorously. "I am nothing, Azmaria! I don't know what I am!" Azmaria held him tighter. "Listen to me! Please, Vidar? Listen?"

Vidar went still. He lowered his gaze and stared down at Azmaria. She jolted and sniffled.

"Nikola was like a big brother to me. He always looked after me. He was so sweet and kind." Azmaria raised her face from his chest. She smiled up at him. "You have his heart. No matter _who_ you really are. You took care of me just like Nikola would have. In some way, he's never really left."

Vidar closed his eyes and frowned. "Still. I have all these memories that aren't mine. As much as you see Nikola in me, I am not him. I am Vidar. A Homunculus. A mere servant – a tool."

"Never say that!" Azmaria snapped.

Vidar was taken aback. Azmaria glared up at him with those sweet eyes. "Nikola gave you a gift as well. He is still here to take care of me, but he has also given you the gift of life! Otherwise you would have been a spiritless shell that would only serve!"

Vidar looked away. Azmaria reached up to his face and ran her hand on his cheek. "You have a life you can live. You have a heart that not many humans on this earth have; full of love and understanding, strength and honor. You have a great blessing. With it you have blessed me and the others around you!"

"Azmaria." Vidar interjected. He looked back down at her. He brought a hand up to hers and smiled. "Thank you. You're right. I just need some time. Time to accept what I have learned."

Azmaria smiled and hugged him again. Vidar stroked the back of her head. He turned his eyes skyward and his smile faded.

†

Azmaria watched as Rosette and Chrono disappeared into the forest bellow. Vidar stood behind her, with his black trench coat pulled tight about him. His gold eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Why do you think Satella left?" Azmaria asked. She continued to stare down at the forest. Vidar shook his head. "I don't know why. Something tells me that we're missing another piece to this mystery. I feel as though there was some kind of outside influence."

"Someone lured her?" Azmaria asked, tilting her head back and looking up at him. Vidar nodded.

Azmaria squeaked and jumped when a gun went off. Vidar pulled her behind him and took a stance. "Sounds like those two found out what's going on."

"Look out!" Azmaria screamed.

Vidar looked up and saw something running at him. With what time he had, he put himself between the attacker and Azmaria. Vidar grunted and Azmaria screamed as a boney spike came out Vidar's back.

Vidar looked up and into the skull-ish face of a zombie. He sneered as the rancid breath washed over his face. Vidar grabbed the zombie's arm and his eyes flashed. The zombie's arm turned white-hot where Vidar had grabbed it and the flesh sizzled and smoked. It screeched and tried to pull back, but Vidar had a firm grip on its arm. Vidar reached up and grabbed its throat. That too glowed white. The zombie could only whine as it slowly melted.

Vidar released it and watched as the white spread and turned the zombie into a puddle. Azmaria whimpered and cried. Vidar looked back at her and winked.

"I'm fine." He said. "I heal quick."

He turned so that she could see that his wound was almost completely healed. She could actually see the tissues coming together and closing the seams. Vidar looked around. "It seems we all fell into a trap. There are a lot more. I wonder why I didn't sense them before?"

"You can sense zombies?" Azmaria asked.

Vidar shook his head. "No. Not like that. But I can sense when someone has stepped on plants, mostly grass. The pain passes to other plants, and I can feel it like a ripple radiating out from their feet." Vidar looked to the forest. "But I could not sense them. I think we should go after the others."

Azmaria nodded. She gasped when Vidar scooped her in his arms. "Going down!" He said. He jumped off the ledge and fell down into the forest bellow. Azmaria screamed and whooped. Vidar lightly landed on a tree branch. He jumped down from branch to branch until he came to the forest floor. He set Azmaria back onto her feet and looked around.

Azmaria cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. "Rosette?"

Vidar slapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her. There came a rustling from the bushes ahead of them. Vidar groaned. He pulled Azmaria behind him and raised his left hand. The gauntlet morphed again. Curved bow arms grew from his wrist and hardened. Vidar pulled back the iron string. The wind blew hard and gathered at his fingertips, forming a clear arrow.

"Come out!" Vidar demanded.

Satella stumbled out of the bushes. Her arm and leg were bleeding. Her eyes were clouded and barely open. Azmaria gasped and Vidar lowered his bow.

"Vidar?" Satella whispered. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell forward. The bow and arrow vanished as Vidar ran to Satella. He knelt at her side. "Satella!" "Are you okay?" Azmaria asked as she joined him.

"It's…it's a trap. A devil is here, and Aion too. They set us up." Satella said.

"It's alright. We're going to take care of you and get you out of here." Vidar said soothingly.

"I doubt it."

Vidar and Azmaria looked up to see a large devil step out of the shadows. The devil chuckled as he trampled the bushes and approached. Satella pushed her head up and looked back. "Leave them alone." She growled.

"Azmaria will be fine. But you two are going to die!" The devil said. He collected energy in his hands and released it on them. Vidar threw himself before it and took the attack. He strained as he held it back. A line of blood trickled down from is nose. "Vidar!" Azmaria cried. Satella stared up at him, her eyes filled with worry. Vidar groaned and closed his eyes. He was thrown and skidded across the ground.

"Vidar!" Azmaria reached out to him. The devil threw his head back and cackled. "I knew he would sacrifice himself for you. Now I can take you without opposition."

The devil went over and grabbed Azmaria by the arm. Satella looked up, trying to push herself up. "No! Leave her alone!"

The devil laughed. It faded as he glanced up. Vidar rose from the ground. His shoulders shook as he laughed. He raised his arm and pulled back his bowstring. "Is that all you got?" The arrow formed again and he fired. The devil was struck in the chest and he flew back, crashing through two trees.

"Azmaria! Get Satella to safety!" Vidar said.

Azmaria nodded and put Satella's arm across her shoulders. "C'mon." She beckoned. "You can do it." Satella groaned and stood with her help.

Vidar held up his hand and formed another arrow. This time it was made of fire. He nocked it and aimed, waiting for The devil to come back. The devil fired out of the forest at full speed, heading straight for Vidar. Vidar fires his arrow. The devil dodges and continues. Vidar spins out of The devil's path.

The devil turns about and hovers in one spot. "I have underestimated you." He mused. "What are you? You're certainly not a Devil, yet you are definitely not Human."

"Me?" Vidar asked. He smiled, his eyes watery. "Just a Homunculus."

The devil sneered and charged him once more. Vidar dug in his heels and threw open his arms. The devil pulled out a long dagger and rammed it into Vidar's chest. Vidar smiled and brought up his hand. It exploded into flame and slammed into his heart. The devil froze. His chest rippled like liquid and Vidar's hand slipped through his flesh. Vidar's eyes flashed. "_Ignis Spiritus_!" He declared and he twisted his arm. The devil screamed as a fiery blast exploded from his back. The devil fell back onto the ground, lifeless.

Vidar pulled the knife out of his chest and fell to his knees. Azmaria ran to him and held him. "Vidar!"

"I'll be alright." Vidar said. "I just need some time to heal." He looked up and at Satella. "You okay?"

"Feeling better. I need some rest." Satella said. Vidar smiled. "We'll get you back to the order."

"Guys!" Chrono called and he appeared from the trees. Behind him came Rosette. Both looked worn from battle. "Aion is here!"

"We know." Vidar said.

Seeing Satella, Rosette went over to her. "Satella! You look horrible!" She said. Satella gave her a mock glare. "Gee, thanks." Chrono joined her. "We should get out of here. Satella is in bad shape and none of us can face Aion right now." He said.

"Then you go."

They all looked at Vidar, who rose to his feet. He panted and grimaced. "I'll hold him off and give you some time."

"Don't, Vidar!" Azmaria said. "He'll kill you! I won't leave you!"

"Don't be a fool, Vidar." Rosette said. "We will stay and fight together."

Satella shook her head. "Vidar. Don't. Please, we can't lose you."

Vidar smiled. "I understand what you all are saying." He looked down at Azmaria and touched her face. "But I must protect Azmaria. No matter the cost. And I wouldn't trust her to anyone else. You're the only ones that can get her away."

"But you…" Satella began. "Don't you understand?" Vidar interjected. "This guarantees her safety as well as yours. If we all stay, there's a chance we all will very well stay here. And Azmaria would be in their clutches with no hope of freedom."

The others were silent and they thought about his logic. Tears fell down Azmaria's cheeks as she took hold of Vidar's arm. "Nikola. Please."

"I'm sorry, Azmaria. I must do this." He said. He caught a tear on his finger and flicked it away. "If I never return to you, always remember that both I and Nikola love you very much."

Azmaria, with a moment of resistance, broke down and cried openly. Rosette came over and led her away. "Thank you, Vidar." She said. Chrono pulled Satella's arm across his shoulders and helped her walk away. She looked back at Vidar, and he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Vidar sighed and turned. He focused on his body and realized the extent its condition had fallen. His heart had healed, but was weak from the trauma of being stabbed. His side had healed, but healing in and of itself took energy. Blocking that energy blast was the worst his body had went through. It took a lot out of him.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on sigils and arrays he knew from alchemy. He focused on them and called upon their powers.

A white mist rose from the grass and gathered at his chest. Mist fell from the tree leaves and gathered there as well. Vidar smiled as he felt the plant-life refuel him. He stopped and let the mist fade, so he wouldn't kill the plants that aided him. He wasn't at full strength, but it was enough. Enough to give Azmaria time to get away.

Vidar tried to sense where Aion could be. It wasn't hard. Vidar felt the darkness radiating from him, and the suffering plants he crashed through. Vidar ran off. His feet pounding the ground like pistons.

He was getting close, he noted. Seeing Aion, Vidar dived at him. Aion turned and saw him too late. He fell back and skidded along the ground with Vidar on top of him.

"Wha—?" Aion grunt. "Who are you?"

"Vidar." He answered. "The Avenger."

Aion smiled. "Amusing. The Avenger, eh?" "Yes. I am here to avenge Nikola and all those you have brutally murdered." Vidar said through his teeth.

"And Asmodai?" Aion asked. Vidar smiled back. "History."

Aion sneered. He slipped his foot under Vidar and kicked. Vidar flipped back and landed lightly on his feet. Aion floated up onto his feet and dusted himself off calmly.

Vidar threw down his fists and closed his eyes. Aion dashed at him, drawing out a sword. Vidar opened his eyes and bent to the side and let the blade pass. He kicked Aion in the chest and he stumbled back. Vidar kicked again, catching Aion in the chin. Aion staggered.

Vidar lowered his leg and smirked. "You're not so tough."

Aion ran his arm across him lips and gazed down at the blood that stained his sleeve. He chuckled. "I've heard of you – from Lerajie. He was right; you _are_ formidable." Aion held up his sword. "But you are no match for me, human!" He slashed down and a wave of energy left the tip. It soared toward Vidar.

Vidar reached down with is hands, focusing on the earth below his feet. It rumbled and large slabs of stone rose before him. The wave destroyed the stone and filled the air with dust.

"I am no Human." Vidar declared. The dust swirled and rose in a vortex. Vidar stood in the center, his eyes glowing gold. The top of the whirlwind bent down and dived at Aion. He crossed his arms over his body and took the hit. A barrier formed around him and guided the air away.

Vidar threw down his hands and the vortex faded. He panted and knelt. The assault took more out of him than he supposed it would. He looked up hearing Aion chuckling. "You're a challenge? You can barely stand!" Aion walked passed him. "I've wasted enough time getting to the Apostle."

Aion felt vibrations under his feet. He stopped and looked down. The ground broke and a shard of crystal shot up. Aion jumped back just in time and turned to Vidar. He was standing with his back to Aion. "I am not done with you." Vidar turned to him. "This only ends with one of us dead, devil."

Aion sneered. "You're going to regret challenging me, boy." He threw out his hand and it stretched longer, gripping Vidar's face. Vidar grinned and grabbed his wrist. Aion cried out when his wrist turned white hot. He tried to pull away, but could escape Vidar's grip.

"What is this?" Aion exclaimed. He threw out his other hand and ribbons of energy fired out of his palm. Vidar released Aion's hand and dove out of the way. Aion retracted his hand and rubbed at the burn, which still smoked. Aion glared at Vidar. "How can you? You're too weak!"

Vidar's eyes shined bright. He chuckled. "Look closer, Aion."

Aion examined him and saw that a clear mist was rising off the grass and trees. The mist collected at Vidar's chest. "What are you doing?" Aion demanded. "I'm absorbing the energies in the Earth." Vidar said. "You may wield great powers in the world of Devils, but here on Earth I have the upper hand!"

Aion howled and ran at Vidar, raising his sword. He swung down and brought it down. It came to a stop with a crash. Vidar had his arms crossed over his head, his gauntlets now a pair of Katars. Aion's sword rested between his two blades. With a growl, Aion pulled back his blade and swung again. Vidar bent back and let the blade pass with a whistle. Vidar scissored his blades to cut Aion's throat. Aion jumped back and slashed down. Vidar evaded it by twisting to the side.

The two slashed and parried with great speed. The night air was filled with the clash of metal and the light of sparks.

Vidar guided Aion's blade to the side with his katar and jabbed with the other. Aion moved so the attack missed and brought his arm down, locking Vidar's arm to his side. Locked in this embrace, the two combatants glared and panted.

"Impressive." Aion said with a controlled tone. "Looks like I'm going to have to work up a sweat to defeat you." Vidar gritted his teeth and kicked out, sending Aion stumbling back. His eyes flashed and the pupils narrowed to slits. With a growing growl, he turned his face to the sky. The ground beneath his feet groaned and fissured. A gold aura flickered to life, rising off his skin like mist. He dashed at Aion. Aion shot up into the air and Vidar's katars slashed the air where he once stood. Vidar glared up and pursued him into the clouds.

Aion was the first to break through the top of the clouds. He looked around, searching for Vidar. Some yards away the vapor parted and a dark figure rose. Vidar lowered so he was level with Aion.

"What's the matter, devil?" Vidar taunted with a smirk. "Running already?"

Aion smiled. He closed his eyes. Vidar watched as the devil hovered over the creeping sea of vapor. He barely moved or made a sound for a while.

Aion's eyes snapped open, and a pale light glittered deep within them. The air shuddered and rippled outward. Vidar braced himself and groaned when the wall of wind struck him. Aion laughed and threw out his hands. A fissure ran along the cloud, throwing up shreds of vapor as it headed for Vidar.

Vidar looked down at the clouds and smiled. He brought a sigil to mind and used its power to separate the oxygen and hydrogen in the water vapor. "_Ignis!_" Vidar declared, swiping his hand out to the side. The vapor shivered and burst into flame. A wall of fire rose before Vidar. It took the full force of Aion's attack. The two canceled each other out and smoke and steam shrouded Aion's vision.

"Had enough?"

Aion turned. He stared into the bright gold eyes of Vidar, the Avenger. A smiled curled those thin lips. Aion bent over and choked. Vidar spun, lashing out his leg. Aion's face snapped to the side with a spray of blood. Vidar struck out with a gauntleted fist. Aion's shoulder fell back against the hit.

Vidar continued assaulting Aion with a barrage of kicks and punches – all of which could barely be tracked by the human eye.

Aion howled and another blast of energy pushed Vidar away. The flash of reflected light caught Vidar's eye and he cried out when he felt pain in his arm. He slid back and looked down. His arm was cut off at the elbow. Where rest the was, Vidar supposed it fell through the layer of clouds.

Vidar looked up and blackness, followed by flashing lights, filled his vision. He felt his nose crack and his head snapped back. Something hard struck him in the chest and winded him. One hit after another assailed him. These hits were faster and stronger than his and they only increased with every hit.

Vidar felt a heel strike his throat and he fell back. All he saw was a tunnel of clouds rise up around him. That's when he realized he had been defeated. It was the end. He couldn't move his body and the only thing he felt was the sting of tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Azmaria. I wasn't strong enough." Vidar thought. "I will not return to you."

"It's not over."

A young boy appeared before him. He could see the light atop the billowy tunnel through his face. Vidar knew it was Nikola – for he indeed resembled Vidar in so many ways.

"You have a life to live." Nikola told him.

"I'm only a Homunculus." Vidar said, speaking mentally. Nikola shook his head with a smile. "What is flesh, Vidar? A scientist would say they are the building blocks that form a human's body. You're no different – we are both of flesh." Nikola brought a hand to his chest. "The difference between Man and Homunculus is the soul. You have one, Vidar. You have life. The gift all Humans take for granted. The life I would have lived, but I passed it to you. So what are you? You aren't Homunculus; by definition you don't fit in that category."

"What are you saying?" Vidar asked. "That I'm Human? I have a chance at life?"

"Very much so, Vidar." Nikola confirmed with a nod. "Now stand up! Fight for your gift!"

Vidar was silent. His lips weakly formed a smile. "I fight not for my gift. I fight for what my gift can give someone I care for."

"Azmaria." Nikola said. "Yes. That was my reasoning too."

Vidar's eyes flickered and the golden flame burned bright once more. In Nikola's eyes a flash of lightning lit his dark pupils. Vidar's vision turned white and he felt his flesh burn like fire.

†

Aion chuckled and stared down the hole in the clouds. The limp Vidar slowly fell from his sight. Aion turned and laughed. "Now that he is out of the way, I can find that Apostle!"

He flew off above the clouds, knowing that Rosette and Chrono would be leading Azmaria to the Magdalene Order. If he hurried, he could still cut them off half way. He smiled, congratulating himself for a well-won victory. Vidar was indeed a hard opponent. Now that he is gone, Aion could breathe easier.

He heard something. He looked behind him and listened intently. It sounded like thunder. A flickering light caught his eye. Something was headed his way.

"No!" Aion gasped, identifying the object. "It can't be!"

The clouds parted before Vidar as he bolted across the sky. He was wreathed in his aura, and his eyes glowed bright blue. He was no longer battered and bloody, and his arm was no longer missing.

Aion looked forward and panic fueled his flight. Something was wrong, he told himself. Something was very wrong indeed. He had killed Vidar – he saw it himself. He watched as Vidar fell from the sky. He looked back as if to verify. It was true; the Avenger had staved off death.

Vidar caught up within minutes, despite Aion's increased speed. He passed Aion and about-faced, coming to a stop in a second. Aion skid to a halt and stared at the Avenger.

"You…" Aion stuttered. "You were dead!"

"No, Aion. Not dead." Vidar said, his voice no longer his. It was that of two people now.

"What-what are you?" Aion demanded.

"I am more than a Human or Homunculus." Vidar said. He threw out his hands. "I am the Avenger!" His aura collected at his hands where it condensed to a bright orb. He threw it at Aion. Aion darted to the side and was buffeted by the orb's wake of heat. Aion turned and brought up his arms just in time to block Vidar's kick. He could only curl in tighter as he was pounded mercilessly.

"He's much stronger now!" Aion thought in shock. Vidar's arms and legs were blurs, delivering one punishing blow after the other. The sound of Aion's pounded flesh became melodic.

"Enough!" Aion growled. He slipped around Vidar's punches and elbowed him in the face. Vidar's face remained expressionless and he merely knocked Aion's arm away. The two crossed punches, catching each other in the cheek. Vidar threw open his palm and Aion was struck back by an unseen force.

Aion ran a thumb along his upper lip, catching the blood that ran from his nose. Vidar didn't seem to be hurt; he wasn't even out of breath. Aion flicked the blood off his hand and attacked again. He drew his sword and slashed Vidar. Vidar blocked with his gauntlets and grabbed the blade. He spun around and threw Aion aside. His gauntlets became katars again and he spun, holding his blades out straight. Aion flew back, just inches out of reach of the blades. Aion passed over Vidar and fired dark energy at him from behind.

Vidar stopped spinning and dodged the dark energy orbs. He flew to the side and looked down at the clouds beneath him. He looked back up at Aion and clenched his fists. The cloud vapor froze into shards of ice. They shivered and shot up at him. Aion dodged a few, but two caught him – one in the arm, the other scraped his cheek.

"You're getting on my nerves, Vidar!"

"I am no longer Vidar." Vidar said. "I am the union of the souls of Vidar and Nikola – both who are and were willing to give their life for Azmaria. Both who have a score to settle with you. I am the Avenger…and your end!"

The world seemed to darken and Vidar's eyes seemed to glow brighter. His aura flared and a wind carved the top of the clouds. Aion gritted his teeth as he felt Vidar's power grow more and more. It never seemed to end. "What is this power?" Aion muttered to himself. Looking down at his coat, his face creased in thought.

Aion reached under his cloak and drew forth a sword. Vidar saw it and his eyes widened. He could barely see the blade through the dark aura that wreathed it. Vidar eyed Aion. "What is that?" He asked.

"This is the legendary sword Tyrfing." Aion said. He sneered. "I never wished to use it, for it is too dangerous. But I reconsider in your case."

"Tryfing? The sword that must kill when drawn?" Vidar said, astonished. Aion nodded. He pointed the sword at Vidar. It vibrated and the air hummed around it. Aion looked as though he were having trouble holding it back. "With it, I will kill you. Nothing can defend you from such an ancient malice."

Vidar crouched with a groan. The sword Tryfing's aura flared. The black and gold mists rose off both of them and mixed. Tyrfing tore out of Aion's hand and swooped down on Vidar. Vidar moved aside and watched as the blade swung around and came back. He raised his hands and air collected before them. He released it and it hit the sword. Tyrfing stopped hitting the ball of air, but cut through it and continued. Vidar dodged again and blocked just in time as Aion tried to slash him with his other sword. Aion disappeared and Vidar knew it was because Tyrfing was coming again.

Vidar dodged and tried to grab the sword as it passed. A spark jumped from the hilt to his palm. Vidar withdrew his hand with a yelp. His whole arm was numb. He realized that their auras had reacted to one another. They were opposite of each other. Vidar was fueled by his love and the love of his creator and the sword was fueled by its malice and the malice of its creators.

Aion came up from behind and grabbed Vidar's arms and pressed his foot against his back. Vidar struggled but Aion held tight. "You were a great opponent, Vidar or whoever you are. It was interesting fighting you, but all good things must come to an end as they say."

Vidar sneered and pulled harder, but his arm was still numb. He couldn't escape using his only working arm. He gathered all his power to force him off. He choked when something punctured his chest. He looked down and saw Tyrfing in his chest — thrust all the way to the hilt. Vidar could feel numbness spreading from his heart. His eyes flickered. He knew he was dying, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it this time.

Vidar closed his eyes and his aura flared once more. Aion winced against the blinding light and the intense heat. "What are you doing now?" Aion demanded. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to bring you with me!" Vidar declared. His eyes snapped open as he released all the power he had. There was a crack of thunder and light exploded from Vidar's body. Aion cried out as the energies consumed him.

The clouds rippled and evaporated as the dome of light grew to miles in size. Almost as soon as it had appeared, the light died down.

In a clearing, surrounded by charred trees and smoldering earth, laid Vidar. His eyes were hazed and lifeless. "I'm sorry." Was all he muttered. "Azmaria. I won't come back to you." His head rolled to the side. With his last breath he muttered: "Satella."

His body crumbled into dust, as did the dreaded sword Tyrfing. All that was left were his tattered clothing and gauntlets. A soft moaning breeze touched the pile of dust and swept it away.

†

Satella shot up from the pillow and panted. Cold beads of sweat fell down her face, mingling with the tears on her cheeks. A few moments later, Steiner burst into the room. "What is wrong, Ms. Satella? What's with the screaming?"

Satella brought her hands to her face and wept. "Vidar. He's dead." She choked out. Sister Katharine appeared in the doorway. "What is going on here?"

Steiner put his hand on Satella's shoulder. "She says that Vidar is dead." Katharine furrowed her eyebrows. "What makes you say that, Satella?"

"I saw him. I saw him with a dark blade thrust in his heart. Both him and the sword turned to dust right before my eyes. Aion was still alive – but very weak." Satella said. She looked up at sister Katharine. Seeing her tearstained cheeks, the sister smiled kindly. She went over and wiped them with the hem of her sleeve. "Now. It's only a dream. Vidar is not dead. He'll come back."

Satella shook her head. "No. He is dead. Vidar sacrificed himself for us."

"It's true." Azmaria said as she stepped into the room. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled. "I saw it too. Vidar is…" She brought her hands to her face and fell to her knees. She wailed and shuddered. Katharine knelt beside her and held her. She shushed Azmaria soothingly. "Just wait until tomorrow. If Vidar doesn't return by tonight, we'll go looking for him."

Azmaria nodded, calming down. Katharine brought her to her feet and sat her on Satella's bed. "Steiner and I will get something warm for your two to eat. It will calm you down." She said.

"Thank you." Satella said. Steiner and Katharine left the room. Azmaria looked at Satella. "I have something for you." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an object, which she offered to Satella. Satella took it and held it up in the moonlight. It was a jewel about as long as her thumb and the shape of a carrot. Though she knew it was a jewel because it was faceted and smooth, it was opaque like stone.

"What is it?" Satella asked in awe. "Nikola gave it to me." Azmaria said. Satella gave her a surprised look. Azmaria looked down. "That's why I knew it wasn't just a dream. I woke up with it in my hand." Azmaria's eyes swelled fresh tears. "He was just as I remembered him." Her voice was choked with emotion. "Just like the night he died. He hugged me, and told me he loved me and that he was sorry." Azmaria's voice trailed off.

Satella reached out and took Azmaria's hand. Azmaria looked up and smiled. She wiped her eyes with her other hand. "He handed me that jewel and said: "give this to Satella. May it serve her well in the future, but tell her not to summon it. Not yet. Only use it when the threat has ended. And when she does summon it, call upon it as _lapis philosophorum_"."

Satella furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down at the stone and toyed with it. "_lapis philosophorum_."

"He wanted you to know something else too: a message from Vidar." Azmaria added.

Satella looked up with wide eyes. "Tell me, Azmaria." She said eagerly. "What did Vidar say?"

"He said that Vidar was sorry." Azmaria said. "Sorry he couldn't return and help find your sister like he promised."

Satella bit her lip and held back a sob. Azmaria turned her hand up so she could hold hers back. "He also said to tell you that he loves you and wants you to use the gift he has given you: live your life." "He did?" Satella asked softly. Azmaria nodded.

"Here we are!" Sister Katharine said as she entered. Satella slipped the stone under her blanket and smiled up at her. Steiner came in and set a tray of food on her lap. "Here you go Miss." He said, Satella thanked him and ate a spoonful of oatmeal. Katharine served Azmaria. "Now. Eat up and get back to bed. Things look better in the morning."

Satella stared down at her food. Feeling the cold jewel resting against her thigh she thought of Vidar. "I will, Vidar. I will." She thought to herself.

†

Time passes, and the lives of Rosette and Chrono come to an end. Satella is freed from her frozen prison – as is her sister – and Azmaria lives her life with her husband Joshua Christopher.

Satella lay in bed, with her pillow tucked against her chest, with the jewel resting on the sheets before her. She picked it up and fiddled with it. She turned it over and over, watching the lines of light run across its angled surfaces.

"He said not to use it until the threat has ended. It has. Maybe it's about time I find out what this thing is." She mused. She pushed up and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her gloves and put them on. Setting the jewel in the space on her glove, she declared: "_lapis philosophorum_!"

The stone glowed, shifting through all the colors of the spectrum. It began to vibrate and Satella gasped when it exploded. Little shards rained all around her. They formed a large circle with strange symbols and designs around her.

"An array." Satella muttered. The whole array flashed and the wood became clear. Satella brought her hands to her mouth. She shook her head. "No. It can't be!" She sobbed.

Bellow her feet, Vidar lay as if in sleep in a sea of darkness. She knelt and tested the firmness of the ground. "Vidar!" She called. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She could see him mouth her name. He started rising from the darkness. Satella watched him rise until he was directly under her. He reached out and touched the barrier between them. She placed her hand above his.

"Vidar." She said softly.

"Satella." Came his muffled answer.

The floor rippled and Satella's hand slipped through. Her hand fell into his. She held it and smiled. Vidar smiled and slipped his fingers between hers. Pressing her other hand through and taking his other hand, she pulled. Vidar slipped up through the floor and into her arms. The sigil faded and the floor returned to normal. They knelt there, hugging each other.

"I can't believe it's you." Satella sobbed into his shoulder. She snuggled closer. Vidar held her tight. "How? What happened, Satella?" He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "All I remember is dying with Tyrfing in my chest." "I used a stone. A stone Nikola told Azmaria to give to me the night you died." Satella explained. Vidar's eyes widened. "The Philosopher's Stone?" "I don't know." Satella said. "Well, did you have to say something to use it?" He asked. Satella nodded. "I had to say_ lapis philosophorum_,"

Vidar stood, helping her to her feet. "The Philosopher's Stone," he explained, "is a magic stone that only a true Alchemist can make. Once he has completed the Great Work, he is rewarded with a Philosopher's Stone, which grants him one wish. But the owner of this Stone can't make the wish. The Stone grants the wish the owner truly needs in their heart of hearts. What they truly wish for. The best thing they could ever receive." Vidar smiled and touched her face. "What is it that you wanted, Satella?"

Satella took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She brought up a hand and pressed his closer to her cheek. "I wanted love. To be loved by someone who I loved and who would be mine alone." She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "The Stone brought you back to me. This means that you must…"

"Love you as well." Vidar finished for her. Satella smiled. She moved closer and leaned up. Vidar leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Satella threw her arms about his neck and kissed deeper. Vidar slipped his arms about her waist and pulled her close. Tears fell down her cheeks and she fell into him completely.

†

"Hurry up, Josh!" Azmaria called as she ran for the front gate. "Satella's here and I promised her tea in the garden!" Her husband, Joshua, chuckled. "Alright, Azmaria! I'm hurrying as fast as I can! I can't make the tea brew faster!"

Azmaria stopped at the gate and fixed her hair and flattened her dress. Taking a moment to slow her breathing she pulled open the gate. "Hello Sa—" She froze, her eyes widening. She brought her hands to her mouth and shook her head.

"Vidar?" She squeaked.

Vidar smiled down at her. "Azmaria. It's so good to see you again." Azmaria cried out and threw herself into his arms. "Vidar! I can't believe you're here! You were dead!"

Joshua came running out. "Azmaria? What's wrong?" He stopped seeing Vidar. He gaped. "Is that really him, Azmaria?" He asked, astonished. Azmaria looked back at Josh and nodded. "He's back, Joshua! He's really back!"

"Azmaria. Aren't you going to introduce me to this young man?" Vidar said with a wry smile. Azmaria dried her eyes and gestured to Josh. "This is Joshua Christopher, Rosette's brother…" She blushed and lowered her hand. "…And my husband." Vidar smiled and looked down at Azmaria. He hugged her tight and spun her about. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

Joshua came over and the two shook hands. "Azmaria had told me about you. I knew it was you the moment I saw your gold eyes." Joshua laughed. Vidar laughed as well. "As Azmaria so eloquently put it: not so many people have gold eyes."

Azmaria giggled. Satella leaned in the gateway and knocked. "Forgetting a promise, Azmaria?"

Azmaria gasped and ran to her. She pulled her in by the hand. "Of course! Come in! Oh, Satella! Vidar is…" "I know, Azmaria. I was the one who revived him." Satella said. Azmaria's eyes widened. "You? You did? How?" "I'll explain later. But right now, I have another surprise for you two." She looked to Vidar and he took his place at her side. Vidar took her hand and laced his fingers between hers. He held up her hand for them to see. A gold band with a diamond graced her finger. Azmaria clasped her hands and jumped up and down. "You two are engaged?"

"Yes, we are." Satella said. Azmaria hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. "This is truly a wonderful day! Come! We will drink tea and talk! There's so much to tell!"

The four walked to the garden, all with three very special people in mind. Three people who made living this life possible…

†


End file.
